


Phoenixon

by gardenfire45



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Comedy, Multi, Team as Family, Teenagers, after the war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenfire45/pseuds/gardenfire45
Summary: The next gen is ready to Become a combinerAltihex or most fo them called it the Blazing Phoenix is the name of the combiner. Taken from the lost city of cybertronStarring combiner team-The cold hearted but messed up leader (Spacestrike)(torso)The leader's second in command (Aircutter)(Wing behind the combiner back shaped like a phoenix sometimes like a pterodactyl)The obsessive compulsive calm flyer (Skywillow) (left arm)The masked personality disorder (Rotary)(right arm)The hotheaded jerk (starwaver)(left leg)The Sassy envious hydra (envy)(right leg)The wild and daring (phyrablades)(weapon gun/whip)The Naive Sixchanger (Oneshot) (weapon a sword)From all of their opposite personalityCan the team work together to create a better world?
Relationships: Blades/Slingshot (Transformers), Blast Off/Onslaught (Transformers), Cutthroat/Strafe (Transformers), Dead End/Nosecone (Transformers), First Aid/Vortex, Hot Spot/Swindle (Transformers), Motormaster/Silverbolt (Transformers), Original Cybertronian Character(s)/Original Cybertronian Character(s), Scattershot/sixshot, Streetwise/Original Cybertronian Character(s), hun-grrr/sinnertwin





	1. Characters info

Characters description-

Autobots:

Halianta-mainly her armor is black with a red thunderstorm design, her new look is that her wings and tail are black, she didn't wear her visor showing her red and blue optic, her red eye covered by her hair shaped helm, changing her hat-shaped one. ( Her height is just a bit shorter than Streetwise)  
-halianta personality can be seen through most of my story, she is stupid but also intelligent, confident but also shy, annoying but also quiet, but only one thing describes her... She's mysterious, murderous, and cold-hearted, but deep down she's just trying to change  
\- her weapon is her alt mode, and sometimes her thunderstorm spears which able to shock anyone that touches it, she can throw the spike on her tail and cut someone head with it or paralyzed someone with it  
-she's a six-changer, her alt mode is a black and grey dragon with a red and blue eye, a black cheetah with a red spot, a black race car SSC Tuatara Hypercar. Her other 2 form is still unknown  
-her rank is a sixchanger of the Autobot side or she's part of the elite team but she prefers to be called part of the technobots  
-she rather forgot about her creator because she hates them  
-she doesn't have hate toward anyone as much as she hates herself... And cutthroat, but she has no good relationship with any Autobots or Decepticons except if they are the gestalts team... But she can't seem to get along well with cutthroat and always mad every time blade teased her about how short she is  
-her holo form is basically a human version of her so no one shall ask they should've known and her holo form name is Halianta Ghea izana dragonoit (Ghea)

Skywillow-a black paint job and yellow skin, purple eye show proudly, her wings are placed differently from the other plane her wings are placed behind her legs making her a bit hard doing a ground fighting but she's good doing it in the sky, she's a bit shorter than both of her creators but she still can be called tall  
-She has full self-confidence and will never back down for something she wanted, but all her confidence can drive away when she looks down from the high place, she can also be a bit cruel and obsessive.  
-she didn't use any other weapons than a sword, except if she's in mid-air she uses a gun... But mostly using a sword is easier for her especially when she usually run toward the enemy and strike them  
-her alt mode is a main black Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird  
-she's an Aerial, but she rather keeps her pace on the ground even if she isn't good at it.  
-motormaster(sire), silverbolt (carrier) yes she knew and she accepted it she loves both of her creators  
-she doesn't have any hate towards anyone except snakes... Yes... She hated those creatures  
-her holo form is a tall innocent-looking highschool girl with long white hair and purple eye, a charming smile and properly dressed in a long skirt and proper upper clothes, she wears a bow on her left hair her holo form name is Silla Aerin (Silla)

Starwaver-a white framed but pink skin, she wears a blue visor behind it an orange optic, her wings folded behind her back, her height is the same as Fireflight  
-she's selfish and arrogant, but most of all she's naive. Always annoy rotary if he's working on something and always get away alive, she herself is scary if she gets angry  
-her weapon is countless she used anything that can be used to hurt someone even a blanket she can turn it into a weapon and strangle someone with it... She can rip the wall and use it as a weapon or a shield anything in her surrounding is a weapon to her eye  
-her alt mode is a V-22 Osprey, the perfect alt mode for her. She has a white color and orange rotors  
-she's a warrior because she can't choose which to be a protectobots or a aerialbots  
-blades(sire),slingshot(carrier)  
-she has a bad relationship with mostly all Autobots because she has the same personality as her creators... She picks a fight with almost everyone  
-her holo form is a tomboyish girl with long orange hair and blue eye, a short skirt, and a short t-shirt covered behind a white leather jacket her holo form name is seline Aerin (sel)

Aircutter-a grey colored paint job, yellow skin, and yellow wing shaped like a pterodactyl. A red optic with a stripe of blue, his wing is folded behind his back, he's as taller as Cutthroat  
-he doesn't take his sire personality of clawing even if his claw is as sharp as the sharpest sword, he is paranoid but he covered his weakness by being alone and keeping his cool in place, always being so serious and rebellious refuse to take command and refuse to work in a team, he's also very mysterious and murderous but deep down he's just feeling afraid of what will come out from the dark and afraid of the truth  
-his weapon is a gun or anything that can do a long-range attack, he's actually afraid of getting closer to his enemy  
-alt mode is a cybertronian spaceship with the wing-shaped like a pterodactyl than a normal wing, it has a yellow color and the other side of its paint job are grey  
-He didn't choose any role but he sometimes helps the technobots, if he did choose a role he would choose a wrecker or a scientist  
-Cutthroat(sire), strafe(carrier) no he didn't know his sire was a Decepticon and his sire know he exists just don't want to make aircutter life worse by telling the truth (might get disappointed but he actually won't)  
-he have NO GOOD relationship WITH ALL of the Autobots, he even doesn't have a good relationship with his uncles and his carrier.. he only opens up to saki (the dog... Yes... The 2 are very similar) this concern strafe that his son might hate him but he was wrong, aircutter stay away from everyone because he felt like he didn't belong and he felt like the only way to protect them is staying away from them  
-his holo form is an attractive high schooler with a dazzling red eye one of his eyes was covered by his yellow hair, he wears casual highschool clothes but sometimes he wears a Suit, there's a hint of mystery in his eye which attract other people, his holo form name is either steel (either)

Rotary- a grey-colored Heli, his rotors and skin color are red with a blue visor behind it has red-eye he's wearing a black mask, the same height as vortex. (his rotors are attached to his hips instead of his back he felt more comfortable and easier to went through doors but he put it behind his back if he needed to fly in his robot mode)  
-his personality is a bit split, he easily gets angered if someone messes around with his family or his work, he can be lazy but can also be a workaholic, he's kind but can be cruel. Rotary able to notice someone lies and he could easily manipulate someone and twisted his own word every time he's being asked something he doesn't want to answer, he's innocent but also not innocent,kinky ass glitch  
-rotary weapon is the same as other copters, he used his rotors to fight but sometimes he's just too stupid to even remember he was holding a blade not a boomerang he usually throws his rotors at someone and forgot to take it back  
-alt mode is a helicopter similar to vortex with grey color but red rotors and blue window, a medic symbol placed next to his door  
-he's a medic but can be an Interrogator if he felt like it... Yes no one can force him to fix someone or interrogate someone if he doesn't feel like it, because he might snap and start to attack them  
-Vortex(sire), First aid(carrier) (he's sire didn't know he exists and he didn't know his sire is actually a con)  
-he has no good relationship with most Autobots that keep getting in his way  
-his holo form is a boy with grey hair and his eye covered with his visor and his face is covered with his mask, he wears very Strict clothes covering his whole body even he wears a glove his holo form name is Sinister corlean (sinister)

Oneshot- have grey-colored skin and a silver paint job, she's almost as tall as sixshot. Her design is a mix of sixshot and scattershot. Sometimes she wears a dark red mask and sometimes she wears a red visor but depends on if she wants it or not, magenta optics  
-she's a mix of sarcastic leadership and mysterious loyalty, she might look so kind but she can be soo annoyingly evil, she is determined and passionate, she loves nature and sometimes she makes fun of things. Oneshot is beautiful but she never agrees to it, she's usually very sarcastic or very naive... But one thing has always been her favorite messing around with her beloved big brother quickswitch (they usually roleplay as someone else in the hope to annoy their creators)  
-her weapon a duo golden katana and sometimes she used her alt modes or anything she can use as a weapon  
-5 different altmode: a sword, a spaceship, a grey wolf, a cannon, and a race car (she can minimize her size)  
-she is a 6 changer from the Autobot side  
-sixshot (sire) scattershot (carrier)  
-she hasn't met a lot of people, she doesn't like to talk much because her action speaks louder than words  
-her holo form is a tall slim and beautiful long silver-haired lady, with a perfectly silver suit one of her eye half covered by her silver hair, her name is Osaki silver izana dragonoit (silver/Osaki)

Decepticons:

Envy(RoseScent)-a green color armor, her skin is magenta her eye is red, shorter from sinnertwin. Usually being called by the destination roseScent  
-her personality is just like her name, she's envy and no other can explain that. She can be really caring at a time but she can also be a bit show off, she's a good friend but she can easily talk to strangers  
-her weapon is nature, which makes her stronger fighting on earth than on another planet. She can let out a scent of beautiful flowers it can calm any argument or battle but can also give her the advantage of attacking first  
-alt mode a 4 headed hydra dragon, but her alt mode is smaller than halianta dragon form, her main skin color is green while her head and claw color are grey and a few weird symbols around her body with a magenta color glowing  
-she's part of the terrorcons, and still learning to be a true Decepticons  
-hun-grrr(sire), sinnertwin (carrier)  
-she has no good relationship with other Decepticons that isn't the same age as her or the terrorcons  
-her holo form is a girl's eye is covered with her hair from behind her hair is as long as her feet it has a green color, she wears a long dress with the color of grey and high heels with the color of magenta her holo form name is leveah steel (leveah)

Phyrablades-a black armor and grey skin with rare golden optics and door wing behind her back, she wears a visor with the same color of her optics, she's shorter than breakdown  
-she always tries to do something she cants do only to prove to the Decepticon she isn't useless, she keeps climbing up to reach victory, even if she lost she won't give up she's always so positive and ready to face whoever she needs to fight.. but behind all of the self-confidence she just scared if her sire throw her away she's afraid of being pushed away from someone life.. but her sire won't do that to her she knows she just wants to make sure she's not useless  
-she uses anything the stunticons gave to her, she can use any weapon but her favorite is using a whip  
-alt mode is a car with black color and golden stripe  
-she's part of the stunticons and nothing else  
-real creators (?????), Wildrider(adopted sire)  
-she has a good relationship with all of the Decepticons even soundwave and Galvatron  
-her holo form has short black hair with a visor and the clothes she wears is just a simple short skirt and short t-shirt the name of her holo form is Jesse Felani (jess)

Spacestrike-a brown and green armor color and purple skin, wearing a mask and visor his optic is purple and his mask is dark green, his skin is grey  
-he's a workaholic and he really hates it when someone disturbs him, he easily snaps and yelled at someone who makes fun of someone he cares, he's a big tsundere and refuses for someone to tell him what to do  
-he's the best weapon is his fist, but he can work with his brain even better  
-he chooses not to have any alt mode if he need to be undercover he used his holo form  
-he's a Tactician  
-onslaught (sire), Blastoff (carrier)  
-he's relationship is depends on how the bot treated him  
-holo form has brown sparkling hair and the dazzling attractive face behind the glasses he's wearing, his mask become a scarf shining purple eye with a very tidy way to dress up his holo form name is galaxy corlean (galax)


	2. New beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spacestrike learn to lead

spacestrike walk into his house, he let out a frustrated groan.... blast off and onslaught look up from their work they look at each other then they look at their youngling with a confused stare

"SO................ what happen? team didn't work out?"(Onslaught)  
"NONE OF THEM WOULD LISTEN TO ME well except for skywillow BUT SOMETIMES SHE DIDNT LISTEN"(spacestrike)  
"sounds familiar.... why won't they listen?"(Blast off)  
"......... Rotary is too busy with his phone, aircutter didn't want to be told what to do, envy always cut me off because she thinks she should be the leader, skywillow listen but she can be obsessive on her battle plan and won't listen to my plan, starwaver is too sassy for my taste she easly felt disgusted looking at a dead mouse, phyrablades to wild! she won't stay still........... sire, carrier I don't think I'm ready to lead"(Spacestrike)

onslaught and blast off stared at him, there was silence until brawl walk downstairs laughing

"This is why we don't combine combiners with other combiners"(brawl)  
"shut up"(Blast off)

blast off throw his pen at brawl, onslaught shakes his head he looks at spacestrike

"try harder, find a way to put all of them in line"(Onslaught)  
"just like how ons here out us in line!"(Vortex)  
"go back to your own house you devil"(Onslaught)  
"meanie"(vortex)

onslaught gave a last glare at the leaving copter, the door shut then he looks back at spacestrike

"just try t find a way that makes them all listen to you and then they will follow you, never give up"(onslaught)

//Later//

"i......... can you guys please listen to me-"(Spacestrike)

none of them did, spacestrike tried everything but he can't seem to control his gestalt team.... then one word came from his mind 'how did his sire manage to control the combaticons' he takes a deep breath, stand up straight

" ** _can you all idiots stop doing what youre doing and listen to me?!_** "(spacestrike)

then everyone stops they look at spacestrike, spacestrike glares at rotary. he looks up and put the phone down, phyrablades stop making weird noises even aircutter look up he stop crossing his arm he put them behind his back standing straight up looking at spacestrike confused and fear revealed in his optics, envy shut all 4 head of her alt-mode form and sit straight, skywillow flinch she gave him a nervous smile, starwaver let out a small woah it seems like she isn't afraid but more of.... amused

"thank you........... now let's work on combining to....... whatever the name is"(spacestrike)  
"Altihex.................. spac- I mean sir"(Aircutter)\  
"I thought his name is aurora"(envy)  
"No mech want to be named aurora"(rotary)  
"When I'm old enough and have a conjunx endure I WILL NAME MY MECH SPARKLING AURORA JUST WAIT AND SEE"(Envy)  
"oh I'll wait because I wanna know who want to be with you"(Rotary)

before envy could launch herself at the copter she was stopped by skywillow servo holding one of her head

"that's enough"(Spacestrike)

//later//

spacestrike think it's a success they manage to combine, and he found out something new about them their fear.... skywillow is actually afraid of heigh, envy is afraid of being left out, starwaver afraid of not getting attention, rotary afraid of himself and for aircutter.... he seems to lock their bonds even when they're combining to Altihex, as the team leader he felt like he needs to know why aircutter is a lone wolf, it cant be c=because his sire is a lone wolf too... there must be a reason.... and he wanted to know what no one is able to get through aircutter mind

"Something bothering you?"(rotary)  
"Oh rotary... yes actually, have you ever knew why aircutter is... aircutter?"(spacestrike)

rotary let out a giggle and shake his head he sat down next to his leader, leaning his shoulder to spacestrike shoulder... on thing spacestrike know is that rotary is no different from vortex well a bit different but not so different

"aircutter is always so gloomy it's like he didn't want anyone to come to his life, probably that's the reason he doesn't want to be a combiner, it's like he's afraid of something"(Rotary)  
"have you ever interrogated him?"(Spacestrike)  
"no I cant he's smarter I don't like someone that's smarter than me, he always knew what someone about to do by only looking at their body pose, he's too perfect it's not fair"(Rotary)  
"you're envy of him?"(Spacestrike)  
"you could say that.... after all, no one born perfect.. and how come he is?"(Rotary)

//later//

after going back from his creator's house spacestrike walk down the hall to their new house.. they decide to live together in the same house so they could know more about each other but then he heard a sobbing noise from a certain room, he stops his step he looks at the door... isn't it aircutter's room? he blinks he put one servo on the door hearing the noise that didn't stop then he hears aircutter voice

"get out...get out...getoutgetoutgetout get out of my head please go away stay away from me! I don't want it I don't want it please stop! I don't want another nightmare get it out of my brain please I'm scared.... carrier carrier help- I'm scared... someone help"(Aircutter)

spacestrike shiver hearing aircutter cried... 'no one was born perfect' he shakes his head he's a leader now he needs to help his team he quicky open the door shockingly his shoulder was shot he gave a faint hissed and look in the direction of the gunshot to see aircutter holding a gun in his hand his knee on his chest and he was in the corner of the room tears was falling down his faceplate, spacestrike didn't say anything he looks around the room to see scratches and bullet hole.... aircutter isn't perfect... he's just... afraid of something and didn't want to tell so he shut everyone away.. now spacestrike understand he slowly walks toward aircutter who shakingly still aiming the gun at him... spacestrike hold the gun and gently put it down he wipes aircutter tears away

"I-i - I didn't mean- I'm sorry"(Aircutter)  
"Hey hey, calm down it's alright... whatever hurt you it's gone now, I'm here.. I'll protect you"(Spacestrike)  
"no...no it won't go away, I can't get it out of my mind.. it's in the shadow it's still watching, stay away from me... I don't want to hurt you more than I just did"(aircutter)  
"aircutter.. are you paranoid?"(Spacestrike)  
"no........ yes, i- tell the others I will cut your to half"(aircutter)  
"don't worry I won't, and.... trust me when I'm here you don't need to be afraid"(Spacestrike)  
"I need no special treatment"(aircutter)  
"Don't push me away, tell you what... my room is big enough we'll move all your stuff there and we'll be roommates, and with that whatever you're afraid of won't be so scary right when I'm in the same room"(Spacestrike)

cutthroat blushed a bit no he wasn't in love just embarrass and surprised he looks away and huffed

"Fine but I already warn you... I might hurt you"(Aircutter)  
"I'm aware.... but I'm also aware of not wanting to leave a gestalt mate handling his own fear by himself"(spacestrike)

and for once in a lifetime spacestrike saw aircutter true smile, the spaceship smile at him, he froze didn't know what to do his visor took a shot of the smile and aircutter heard the 'click' sound he gave an annoyance look... rotary was right aircutter is too smart without thinking twice he snatches the visor from his commander faceplate, smart and fast.. spacestrike blink he covers his expose optics with his servo

"give it back!"(Spacestrike)  
"no, you dare took a photo of me smiling"(Aircutter)  
"it snot funny aircutter seriously give it back!"(Spacestrike)  
"With one condition"(aircutter)  
"huh?"(SPacestrike)

spacestrike peek to see aircutter smirking... it looks a lot like cutthroat, he really wishes he could take a pic of that... 

//later//

"I hate you-"(spacestrike)  
"that's what everyone said... now start cleaning the floor"(Aircutter)  
"IM SUPPOSED TO BE THE LEADER HERE!!"(spacestrike)

aircutter only rolled his optics and laugh, it was a joyful laugh... maybe now spacestrike understands he has crossed the thick wall and he sees something different from aircutter... and he wanted to learn more about the mysterious lone wolf spacestrike smile behind his mask and again... aircutter is too smart

"Get that smile off your face"(aircutter)  
"whatever''(spacestrike)

he let out a gentle laugh, aircutter glare then he smiles, and again spacestrike cant help but to take a picture of it with his visor

"I will let you keep this pic you got but if you tell anyone... I will murder you with my claw"(aircutter)  
"I won't share something so precious to me"(Spacestrike)

aircutter shutter he stares at spacestrike who mop the floor, he blushes feeling embarrassed

"W-WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN"?!?!"(aircutter)  
"you'll understand, don't be a pervert-"(spacestrike)  
"I AM NOT A PERVERT, PERVERT"(aircutter)


	3. Unexpecting meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gestalt met someone intresting

"skywillow we need you up here"(Spacestrike)  
"b-but"(Skywillow)  
"We need you so you better get up here"(Spacestrike)

skywillow doesn't like to argue so she gave her leader a nod, she transforms and flies 'don't look down don't look down' she keeps repeating the word in her mind she quickly but carefully flies next to aircutter who seems to be fine being in the air especially he was carrying spacestrike on him.... if it was skywillow she would get so scared, spacestrike look at her

"don't worry.... we'll get you back to the ground but for now we need you up here can you fly there and see if anyone is stuck after the chaos?"(spacestrike)  
"yes sir"(Skywillow)

skywillow flies toward the now new broken city.. some bot decides to put up a war at the city and now it's destroyed no one knows if there's a survivor and that's why they're here... to search if there's still a survivor... and yes they are a lot that survives the attack... skywillow transform gracefully, she waved her servo at her gestalt leam

//later//

"I guess that's all of them"(phyrablades)  
"excuse me... are you the team they send to help these bots"(???)

all 6 of them look at a grey tall and beautiful femme, her light purple optics shine the phoenixon nod... the tall femme gave a smile

"that's great... I found this sparkling buried under the building can you find their creators please?"(???)  
"yes sure we can"(Spacestrike)  
"Thats great, I would've done it myself but I and my creators got a busy day of cleaning the house"(???)  
"Do you live around here?"(Skywillow)

the silver femme shake her head, aircutter look closely to see the femme design look.... familiar

"I don't, I just wanna see the broken city..... I was born 2 years before the war ended I.... I didn't know what was the war actually about and I got interested in investigating"(???)  
"We understand, I was born 12 years before the war ended same like them"(Spacestrike)  
"are you guys... gestalt?"(???)  
"Woah how did you know?! our badge may be different but yes we are! I'm phyrablades the speedster in the team, that's our commander spacestrike, that's our medic rotary, our lone wolf aircutter, our aerial skywillow, our fighter starwaver and last our engineer envy"(phyrablades)  
"what's your name?"(Starwaver)  
"I'm a sixchanger my name is Oneshot, it's nice to meet you all"(Oneshot)

//later//

the silver and red spaceship transform in front of a house, she opens the door and walks in

"I'm HOME"(Oneshot)  
"welcome home sweetspark! so... what did you do outside?"(Scattershot)  
"I met a few new friends carrier"(Oneshot)  
"that's nice, and please..... don't trust a Decepticon that can change to 6 different forms"(scattershot)  
"oh is this because I burn the kitchen"(sixshot)  
"It is"(Scattershot)

scattershot answered he glare at his conjunx endura who glares back, the glare was cut off because quickswitch car on the middle of both of them, he put up a sassy smirk

"come on don't fight around, in the end, you guys will only frag-"(Quickswitch)  
"ew"(Oneshot)  
"SHUT UP NO IT WON'T END LIKE THAT THIS TIME"(Scattershot)  
"huh it won't?"(sixshot)  
"oh ho ho..... no, it won't because you're sleeping on the couch tonight sixshot"(Scattershot)

scattershot smile he stands up and walks away to his room locking the door, sixshot blink there was silent until quickswitch and Oneshot laugh 

"be quiet"(sixshot)

sixshot growl at them he stands up walking to the door trying to kick it open but scattershot did a good job on it... not even his weapon will work opening the door

"HEY OPEN UP! THIS IS NOT FAIR"(Sixshot)  
"NO, YOU RECHARGE OUT THERE LIKE WHAT DOGS ALWAYS DO"(Scattershot)  
"IM NOT A DOG"(sixshot)

Oneshot sat down next to her brother

"I'm surprised they haven't broken up"(Oneshot)  
"What can I say.... they just like old married couple.... wanna know a spoiler, our carrier is actually still 45 years old-"(Quickswitch)  
"that young?!"(Oneshot)  
"yea.... and I heard were going to move to another city.. living with aunty halianta"(quickswitch)  
"REALLY?! I can't wait"(Oneshot)  
"I know... hey I'll cook dinner for you, wait here"(quickswitch)


	4. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spacestrike show his childlike side of personality

"don't forget to work on this one"(Onslaught)

spacestrike gave a nod and when his father left the room, he let out a groan and falls slowly down from his chair he closes his optics behind his visor.. this is just frustrating

"tired?"(aircutter)  
"ah aircutter, didn't expect you to be there"(spacestrike)

spacestrike quickly got up from the floor his gaze didn't leave the bot that was leaning to the doorway

"yea, more like frustrated... I need to calm down"(spacestrike)  
"I can help you let out some stress"(aircutter)

aircutter walk forward as the door behind him closed he stand right in front of spacestrike lifting his leader chin with one tip of his claw (adult aircutter is actually taller than onslaught-), a sly smirk appeared on his faceplate

"what do you have In mind?~"(spacestrike)  
"you know~"(aircutter)

//later//

"I AM SO GOING TO BE IN TROUBLE!!!"(Spacestrike)

he yelled but then he laughs, aircutter gave a laugh his dragon form soar around the sky

"so what new trick you want to show me?"(spacestrike)  
"this!"(aircutter)

without a warning, aircutter throw spacestrike from his back spacestrike flinch he was falling he didn't know what to do

"AIRCUTTER!!!!!"(spacestrike)

he yelled but again aircutter didn't come.. he dares to spin his body and look at the sky aircutter wasn't there where the frag did the dragon go?! he starts to panic but then before he hit the ground he falls on something.. warm he looks left and right to see aircutter yellow wing-flapping then he gave a relief sigh

"did it erase your stress?"(aircutter)  
"you asshole"(spacestrike)  
"I know, I can make it up to you~"(Aircutter)  
"sure"(spacestrike)

spacestrike response he lay his whole body on top of aircutter dragon form back, he felt... scared... but at least he knows aircutter won't do that again, and aircutter need to make it up to him... and he's going to enjoy this

//later//

"here's all your work I have triple check it all and work on it faster so you have 3 days left before the deadline and they all are finish"(Aircutter)  
"THANK YOU!! I know I can count on you!"(spacestrike)  
"I thought you're a workaholic"(rotary)  
"....... secret between us all... if aircutter around he can make it better"(spacestrike)  
"HE'S NOT YOUR PET OR YOUR BOYFRIEND SPACESTRIKE STOP STARTING TO ACT LIKE ROTARY FATHER"(Envy)

spacestrike and aircutter look at each other then they both look at envy with an innocent confused look but both of them are just messing with the whole gestalt team

"he's not my boyfriend?"(spacestrike)  
"Wait I'm not he's pet?"(Aircutter)

then the silence in the room... everyone looks at aircutter and spacestrike in shock until rotary finally break the silent

"kinky~"(rotary)

and he got hit in the head by starwaver, spacestrike look at aircutter behind his visor and his mask aircutter can see if he was smirking, aircutter gave him a sly smirk and they both leave the chaos which makes their other gestalts mate more curiously suspicious of them

"I'm surprised you acted so childish when you're with me"(aircutter)  
"hey.... everyone has their safe zone... and when you're around... I don't think there's anyone that will use my childish behavior against me"(spacestrike)  
"you stay with me to help me with my paranoid and it paid you back by me being like your special bodyguard?.... it a win-win it was your plan after all"(aircutter)  
"from the first time I know, we're gonna be a team I'm more interested in you than the others, not because you're the biggest but because you know... we both understand each other~"(spacestrike)  
"you're thinking of something right now aren't you?"(aircutter)  
"mhm~, you should know~"(spacestrike)  
"let's do it~"(aircutter)

(no... they don't interface, they are just working on a project in their room... so yea you got it wrong pervert)


	5. He's Not Just My Leader, He's My Mess To Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spacestrike keep forgetting to take care of himself and he heard the news that Aircutter, HE'S ONE AND ONLY TEAMMATES THAT HELP HIM WITH HIS PROBLEM is going to be leaving for more then a week...
> 
> It makes him more anxious and dissapointed which cause Aircutter concern

"Rotary? What are you doing Out Here?"(SkyWillow)

Rotary Flinch his rotors shiver and he look at oneshot, he gave her a cheerful look on his face and he shrugged

"Sup Skywillow!, It's nothing I just want to see the stars! they're intresting"(Rotary)  
"it is intresting, sooo..... Why aren't you you know... Come back to your parents house?"(Skywillow)

The question once again make the copter flinch he let out a nervous laugh he rub his hip claw tapping on his plate

"Well, I was thingking.... Sire and Carrier Still Very busy these days so I rather stay here and... Look up at the stars"(rotary)  
"They fight again did they?"(skywillow)  
"Yea, but i know they just need a time alone and me going back there after hearing them yelled at Each other when i woke up it's not a good idea"(rotary)  
"Hey dumbass! It's cold outside get in it's warmer"(starwaver)

Starwaver shouted from the door, the 2 flyer look at her and they went inside

//Meanwhile//

Aircutter walk into spacestrike office without knocking, spacestrike didn't look up but aircutter know spacestrike listening to his step

"Knock first"(spacestrike)  
"Sorry,....... sir"(Aircutter)

It's hard for him to say that last word and Aircutter didn't really like this side of spacestrike more... Less of life, he didn't went out of the door he just step back infront of the closed door then gave it a singel knock after that he walk back standing straight still 5 step away from spacestrike desk, the younger bot finally look up from his datapad face hidden behind mask and visor

"What is it aircutter?"(spacestrike)  
"The report, you wanted to fil-"(aircutter)  
"Put it over there and you're dismissed"(spacestrike)

Aircutter didn't nod he step to the pile of datapad and put it there, he walk to the door it open automatically before he left he gave a last glanced at spacestrike.. then he left.

"Eyyy JUST THE BOY IM SEARCHING! AIRCUTTER!"(envy)  
"Yes?"(Aircutter)  
"Papa want's us to meet at the family gathering AT a new home he gave me the address and it's next week he said uncle sixshot and scattershot returning back to the city, and! We will help them with the decorating so we might stay at their house for a few weeks.. ISN'T IT EXCITING PAPA SAID THEY HAVE A FEMME SPARKLING I CAN'T WAIT!"(envy)  
"Uncle scattershot?"(aircutter)

Envy gave a nod, her face shows excitement... But aircutter shows worried and fear no he's not afraid or worried that his uncle is coming home.. he's worried because he didn't know what to tell spacestrike that he'll be leaving for a few weeks, of course spacestrike might say yes but he knew his leader to well that spacestrike actually didn't wanted him to go, envy excitement turn to a frown

"Is something wrong? Don't you get excited?"(envy)  
"I- i am Excited really really excited it's just..."(Aircutter)  
"If you can't make it, i can tell papa that you wont be coming along"(envy)  
"No- I can come along it's just..... I'm worried about spacestrike"(Aircutter)  
"Oh he already knew so dont worry, i already told him you'll be coming along"(envy)

Aircutter froze, so maybe that's the reason spacestrike being so cold and distance from him this whole time... Spacestrike was dissapointed? Angry? Anxious? Or maybe something else He can't find the word....

//Later//

Aircutter look around the berth room it was.. empty spacestrike wasn't there, he went to spacestrike office the door open revealing spacestrike recharging on his desk so unusual for him and his desk was a mess, he's a mess 

"What are you going to do without me, you're a mess"(Aircutter)

He whispered, he clean off the desk then gently lifted his leader from the seat and carry him to their shared berthroom, he lay spacestrike down to the berth turning off the light he was going to leave and went to his own berth across the room but his servo was being held, Aircutter look behind him to see spacestrike visor was a bit bright spacestrike didn't say anything but aircutter already knew what he wanted

"Fine I'll recharge next to you"(Aircutter)  
"Thanks..."(spacestrike)  
"You know Im just going to leave for a few weeks right, you heard this news like I'll be leaving forever geez"(Aircutter)

He lay down chest hit the berth his wings proudly folded on top of him, spacestrike mumbled something 

"It's gonna feel like forever"(spacestrike)  
"Don't be so dramatic, you're a mess and I dont want you to be a mess when im not around"(aircutter)  
"But I'm your mess to clean"(spacestrike)

Aircutter was going to complain but.. spacestrike is right, instead he gave a low chuckled

"Do you..."(spacestrike)  
"No no personal space tonight"(Aircutter)

And spacestrike visor brighten he grab Aircutter left arm and hug it, unexpectedly Aircutter pull him closer and Aircutter was already in his dragon form curling around him letting out a low hum the 2 finally fall into recharge


	6. Considering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blast off is a bit concern about spacestrike
> 
> Later on the phoenixon fail to combine and leave a damage physically and mentally but it's not that bad-
> 
> Right?

"look I know I shouldn't been worried, But I was thinking-"(blast off)  
"About?"(onslaught)  
"Our Son... Spacestrike"(blast off)

Onslaught visor brighten this time he is listening closely at every word blast off going to say, it makes the shuttle more comfortable

"I heard spacestrike has.. been.. out of his own character since he became a leader of the gestalt"(blast off)  
"I am aware of that"(onslaught)  
"Should we encourage him to return back to his old self? Or are we going to accept his change?"(Blast off)  
"No let him be what he want, he must find his own Strength and believe me.... A little change wont be bad"(onslaught)

//Later//

"Oh vector sigma"(onslaught)  
"Spacestrike-"(blast off)  
"Shh"(onslaught)

It was really weird and how diffrent spacestrike has been acting, he's been more space away from his creators. He might still be serious and cold hearted but what onslaught and blast off couldn't believe is how his personality change drastically when aircutter is around.  
Now infront of them and the other gestalts leaders and their second in command (except scattershot isn't around) they all see a messed up team that just crash into Each other when they combine

"Are you alright envy?"(hun-grrr)  
"Owy WATCH IT ROTARY!"(envy)  
"HEY WHY ARE YOU BLAMING ME?! IT WAS AIRCUTTER'S FAULT"(rotary)

He blamed which cause Aircutter too look up from his injured wing confused and blink he look at his uncle nosecone he didn't want to start a fight so he stay quiet and rolled his eye while his uncle help him to stand up

"Dont blame my nephew rotary, he wasn't even crashing into any of you"(dead end)  
"CUT IT OUT DEAD END YOU'RE NOT A KID! And aircutter is fine"(nosecone)  
"Geez stop blaming guys calm down"(hot spot)

Hot spot lean to skydive and he whisper

"This is one of the reason I'm not ready for having sparklings"(hot spot)

Skydive let out a crack of laugh he followed hot spot to help rotary up, the copter let out a hiss of pain

"Phyrablades?"(motormaster)  
"Im good uncle... Dont worry I didn't get a scratch, but skywillow in the other hand"(phyrablades)  
"Dont worry my wing just bent it'll be fine sire, carrier"(skywillow)  
"Thank goodness"(silverbolt)  
"Still let's get you two to first aid"(motormaster)

Spacestrike wanted to stand up but his body was shivering, he got the kost hit from the bond... It might not be their first time combining but it hurt his brain on how many mix up and chaostic mind was there when he combine.. and he have how his team can just easly goes into his head

"Need help?"(onslaught)  
"I can do this on my own sire"(spacestrike)  
"If you say so"(onslaught)

Spacestrike stand up he fall before back hit flat to the ground a hand gave a gentle push, he look beuind him to see his carrier

"We should get you patch up"(blast off)

Meanwhile from all of the family interaction in the background rippersnapper just eat his energon snack next to him skydive and streetwise

"So? Halianta rejected you or what?"(rippersnapper)  
"6 times"(skydive)  
"Pathetic"(rippersnapper)  
"I know right, she said to him he should be more patient... And it's like... 20 years he haven't answer"(skydive)  
"That's just sad"(rippersnapper)  
"Stfu"(Streetwise)

//Later//

Rotary was fixed while he let his carrier lecture him about savety and how he could've get hurt even worse

"Calm down aid he'll be fine"(vortex)  
"The old man 's right!"(rotary)  
"Don't call me old mad kid"(vortex)  
"Dont call me kid pops"(rotary)  
"Dont call me-"(vortex)  
"Aleight boys that's enough"(first aid)

Rotary jump down from the berth he make a stupid face at vortex before running off, but when he's back in his own room.. he shut the door... He lock it... And fall down to the ground... He can't erase those memories he seen in the combiner, he's scared for once... He felt fear.. and he hate it he felt fear and guilt

"Frag frag"(rotary)

He lean to the door, everything is going to be alright... But he wish he would never be able to combine again... He's scared he didn't want anyone to get inside his mind it's uncomfortable and to him it break his save space


	7. Haven't Realized It How Cruel I Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onseshot gave one wuestion to her carrier and without expectation scattershot start to rethink everything he has done
> 
> And he start to realize how an aft he was toward his brothers

"soooooooo........ The Whole... Uhhh thing-"(Cutthroat)  
"You Say something stupid you die"(strafe)  
"....... Ok, I'm just going to say... This is all Her FAULT"(cutthroat)

He pointed at AfterBurner, the motorcycle just blink confused 

"No wait sorry not you I mean her"(Cutthroat)  
"FRAGGER IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT LET'S FIGHT"(Halianta)  
"I'M NOT I just want everyone to know it's all you're fault"(cutthroat)  
"Hold me down or I'm kicking the pterodactyl aft"(halianta)  
"Go kick his aft!"(blot)

And then halianta tackle cutthroat, the 2 start to create a chaos around the house, a few moments later

"We're- VECTOR SIGMA WHAT THE FRAG DID YOU GUYS DO?!"(Rippersnapper)  
"..............W..I.. I dont know how to say it, HALIANTA CUTTHROAT ENOUGH!!!!"(hun-grrr)

//Meanwhile//

"Why haven't I met any of our family member before?"(oneshot)  
"Because-"(quickswitch)  
"We're so far away from where they are, we cant travel here and there it will take a lot of time, and... I got job here and you got school"(scattershot)  
"No actually your carrier just dont want to have conflict with his brothers-"(sixshot)  
"Shhhh"(scattershot)

Oneshot tilted her head she gace them a questionable look

"Why? Do you guys always fight?"(oneshot)  
"Most of the time, but it's not really because we hate each other it's more of.. how we show we care or we know they're excist"(scattershot)  
"Have you ever show affection like how you show affection to me and quickswitch and sire"(oneshot)  
"Uhhhhhhhhhh"(scattershot)

He gave a glanced at sixshot who just shrug, he's trap... Scattershot rarely gave them affection and he only did it on occasional time like when strafe goes to his berth and sleep with him because he's scared, or the time nosecone can't even take a rest so he have to comfort his older brother to rest, or... When lightspeed forgot to put the special medicine in his energon and end up throwing up and became sick the whole day... Or the time AfterBurner keep avoiding his brothers Because he have a problem he didn't want to talk about so scattershot has to show him affection so he'll open up... And those are rare days he even forgot when the last time before the war end he gave them affection, have he's been a bad brother? A bad leader? He ignores them when they need help and ignores them when the time they end up in the medbay he didn't even realize he's been so cruel to his own brothers

"Something wrong carrier?"(oneshot)

Scattershot quickly snapped out if his mind he close his mouth and shake his head

"I'm ok, I guess I don't gave them affection..... Much"(scattershot)  
"Is that why you guys keep fighting? Trying to tell one and another that they're care?"(oneshot)  
"Fff..... Maybe? I.. dont... Know... You know you and quickswitch should just oacked the stuff in your room make it clean ok"(scattershot)  
"Ok"(oneshot)

Oneshot jumped from the couch and she ran to her room the door closed scattershot let out a relief sigh closing his optics only to turn them on again when hearing a certain laugh he look at sixshot and let out a growl

"What? Come on that was hilarious, You got beat up by your own sparkling using words you went speechless"(sixshot)  
"Like that never happened to you"(scattershot)  
"Ahahahaha!!!!, Oh I remember That!-"(quickswitch)  
"Shut up go help your sister"(sixshot)  
"Aww man"(quickswitch)

After quickswitch left the room turn silent, scattershot sat down next to sixshot leaning his head to the sixchanger body

"I start thinking again-"(scattershot)  
"All this time you haven't think? No wonder you choose me over your brothers, you dont think about it you just.... Do what you're spark desire"(sixshot)

And then scattershot optic twitch feeling anger inside but the anger stop, sixshot was right he shouldn't but he did. Who would choose someone else more then they're own brother?!, He felt a servo on his cannon scattershot didn't flinch

"Maybe, when we meet them you should... Say sorry or give them more affection"(sixshot)  
"Yeah maybe I should But it was Hard to forget how I've been so caught up in the war and stuff and trying to proof everyone I'm as good as the other leader, I forgot to care for my own Brothers"(scattershot)  
"But the war is over now you could start over"(sixshot)

//Meanwhile//

"Lightspeed what are you doing? It's so unlike you"(nosecone)  
"Shhhhh... When scattershot come these thing will fall down and he'll blame AfterBurner or strafe or halianta or blot if he's counted"(lightspeed)  
"He'll be arriving 3 days later light"(nosecone)  
"I know, it also gave me more time to do another prank, look scattershot isn't the kind of guy to give affection and to even being you know... So I was thinking, maybe welcome him by doing something fun it'll cause a fighting and yelling-"(lightspeed)

Before he could finish he felt a hand on his shoulder, lightspeed look at nosecone

"This isn't like you, what are you actually planning lightspeed?"(nosecone)  
"I-.. *sigh* I just missed him ok and we all know him he won't... First scattershot didn't gave much attention to strafe and AfterBurner shenanigans second he didn't help us third now the war is over he just left us for more then 14 years without any calls or text or anything it's liek he just Dissapear and now he's coming back and it was sixshot who said it to hun-grrr....."(lightspeed)  
"Which the point of this prank was?"(nosecone)  
"Now that I think of it I don't think its worth it"(lightspeed)  
"No it's not, it might hit sixshot instead of scattershot too, you know....since when are you start complaining about his leadership?"(nosecone)  
"I'm just tired I guess, Keeping everything boiled inside and This morning the boiler just shot up"(lightspeed)  
"From the 4 of us we both know scattershot is trying his best"(nosecone)

Lightspeed nod, he let out another sigh and he walked away followed by nosecone

"So how's the fight going?"(lightspeed)  
"Oh the house is a lion den now, hey wanna just.. go do something else far from the house?"(nosecone)  
"Sure"(lightspeed)


	8. a broken gestalt part 1

"you've been quiet lately... Which I thought is very weird for you"(skywillow)

A familiar voice made phyrablades look up from her video game, she gave it a pause and she glanced at her cousin

"Something wrong cousin?"(skywillow)  
"No..."(phyrablades)  
"Awwww too bad this Fem doesn't accept the answer no! Come on tell me what's wrong"(skywillow)  
"Maybe you should stop bothering me and my personal problem ok, BirdBrain"(Phyrablades)

phyrablades rolled her optic she sticks her tongue out at her cousin and went back on her game, skywillow just blink and she gasped 'stay calm don't hit her.. stay calm remember what papa said'

//flashback//

_Silverbolt gently grab the young flyer servo and he gave her a warm smile then he spoke_

_"If you felt the urge to hit someone, don't hit them you need to stay calm and fix the problem by using your mind don't use your fist-_ (Silverbolt)  
 _"except if they deserve it, punch them so hard till they throw up energon_ (Motormaster)

_silverbolt stop and he look at motormaster with a confused look he was going to agree but it's a bad choice he opens his mouth to speak but he closes it again and he looks at skywillow_

_"Just... don't be the one who starts the fire got it?"_ (Silverbolt)

_skywillow gave her carrier a reassuring nod_

//end of flashback//

skywillow clench her fist, phyrablades seems to notice she paused her game again then she looks at skywillow giving the flyer a meme face look

"OOooooooooooooooooooooo did I get I onto your nerve fearless flyer?~"(Phyrablades)  
"Look I'm just trying to help you"(Skywillow)  
"why? you never cared before"(phyrablades)  
"because we're a gestalt, and who said I never cared?"(Skywillow)  
"damn golden child"(phyrablades)

skywillow was confused but a boil of uncomfortable feelings start to fused inside her fuel pump, she looks at phyrablades straight both didn't say anything just stared but skywillow can feel the anger and rage inside phyrablades optics, it makes her felt like she has done something wrong to her cousin but she can't remember what she has done to her cousin then phyrablades slam the console to the ground it broke and made a loud bang noise around the house, skywillow wings twitch

"you always try to get into my personal life, you keep acting so nice to me! I BET YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE WRONG! SINCE THE WHOLE STUNTICONS AND AERIALBOTS KNEW WHO CHILD YOU WERE THEY ALWAYS CALLED YOU THE GOLDEN CHILD AND MY SYSTEM KEEP TELLING ME I NEED TO ALWAYS OBEY WHAT YOU SAID IT MAKES ME SICK, I HATE YOU, I HATE IT THAT I ALWAYS UNDER YOUR SHADOW I HATE YOU BUT I STILL CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM YOU EVERY STEP I TAKE TO RUN AWAY IT ALWAYS LEAD BACK TO YOU I CAN DISOBEY SPACESTRIKE ORDER SO EASLY BUT I CANT DISOBEY YOURS, I HATE IT"(Phyrablades)

phyrablades yelled then she transform and drive away leaving a very shocked skywillow standing there quiet... until she felt a hand on her shoulder she looks to notice envy behind her the hydra heads blink at the same time 4 of them looking confused and worried

"girl you ok?"(envy)  
"I-... I'm fine... just... shocked"(Skywillow)

envy wasn't sure she looks at skywillow feet and sees her wings are... down she's sad? but envy don't want to push it

"do you need time alone?, well if you do and if you do need company after that you could always find me"(Envy)

skywillow nod, envy stand up and walk away before she actually leaves the room one of her hydra-head looks back to see skywillow leaving to go outside, skywillow transform and fly away

//later//

skywillow transform her feet hit the ground and she falls down to the ground she let out a cry... she never knew she brings pain to her own cousin it hurts her inside that her existence ruin someone she loved and cared about

"uhhh hey there what happen to you?"(???)

skywillow look up at the unfamiliar voice and she sees an unfamiliar white frame with wings both bots were shocked to see each other

"skywillow?"(???)  
"uncle"(Skywillow)


End file.
